


13mm

by aphoticdepths



Category: UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe-High School, Angst, Child Abuse, Depression, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphoticdepths/pseuds/aphoticdepths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"To think of a girl who can murder as violently as that...I guess you could say that I fell in love when I read about you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tei sat at her table and watched  _them._ The others were all disgusting. She had no time to look at them. Her eyes were only for Len, who sat awkwardly near the edge, talking with them. The light shone on his golden hair, and he had only a faint smile, seeming out of place. Did he know how useless they were? Did he know who he should be with?

Tei sat alone-not at a table with the rest, but at the edge of the room. People sat at another end of the table, talking about some new single Lily had come out with. She saw her sister among them, looking overjoyed as Haku put her arm around her, laughing*.

She sent a quick text to Mayu.  **are you close with them?**

**:((((((((((((**

Tei clicked her tongue. Mayu could be in trouble.  **i just want to know**

 **tei ur so overprotective!** Tei could see her sister keying in a discreet message.  **but i wont do anything stupid. promise!**

Tei frowned. She might have to write something else...

"Hey."

The white-haired girl looked up. Surely she'd misheard. It couldn't be..

"Uh..." Len Kagamine's perfect lips formed into a small frown, and he rubbed the bridge of his elegant nose. "Sukone Tei, from Class B-I think. Did I get it right?"

Tei stifled a gasp, putting her hand over her mouth. He knew her name and class! She'd never been able to muster up the courage to talk to him, but he knew! Did he like her back, then? "Y-Yes." She nodded eagerly.

"My sister told me to tell you that you shouldn't talk on the phone during lunch. Hiyama-sensei would probably confiscate it." He smiled, and her heart pounded.

"I was just talking to my own little sister." Tei smiled. "Sukone Mayu. Do you know her?"

"Yeah, kinda." Len shrugged, and her eyes were drawn to his arms. Despite his skinny build and the long-sleeved shirt, she knew there were muscles there.

"So, what were you talking to her about?" Len sat down next to her, and Tei tried to sit closer to him. She couldn't believe this was happening, he was  _right next to her..._ She hoped her heart wouldn't explode.

"That's a secret!" She winked, and he laughed. It was a short, light laugh, and it was as perfect as everything else about him.

"You know..." He sighed, looking around. Blue eyes took in the empty table, and her lunch of miso cucumbers. "It must be lonely to be like this. Do you want to eat with us?"

Tei felt a hot blush spread to her face. A chance to be with Len and those hideous people he called friends were ruining it.

Still... "Yes. That would be all right! ...I guess." What if she sounded too excited?

He nodded, and led her over to that group eating there. His sister, Rin-the least disgusting of them-sitting next to Miku-who was clearly the worst of them. Miku giggled to Rin, and waved.

"Len-kun! Who's your new friend? Or..." Miku batted those disgusting teal eyelashes. "Is it 'girlfriend'?" She giggled, and Rin giggled with her, the two leaning against each other.

Len just smiled, and with that Tei felt her cheeks flush instantly. Did he just indirectly say that she was his girlfriend?

Kaito, the last of Len's friends, and the closest to him(but would he steal him from her? He couldn't...)chuckled. "I'm so happy, Len! You've finally become a man!"

"H-Hey!" Len's own cheeks colored, in one of the most adorable displays Tei had ever seen. "I didn't say-"

"You didn't deny it..." Kaito smirked.

"They just met..." Rin sighed. "Please, you two. Don't tease my brother and...I'm sorry..."

"Sukone-san." Len said.

"Full name?" Miku winked.

"Sukone Tei." Tei bowed.

Rin smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Miku leaned far back. Tei hoped that her pigtails got caught in something. "Riiiin! You're always so  _polite!_  Why can't you live a little?"

Rin smiled, nudging Miku back up. "I'm sorry for that."

"That's what I meant!" Miku rolled her teal eyes. "You're always so nice and...ugh."

Tei sat closer to Len, and held his hand.

Kaito laughed. "I feel left out."

"Kaito-kun, you'll find someone someday." Rin smiled at the blue-haired boy.

Len frowned. "Rin, are you-"

"Am I what?" The blonde frowned.

"Never mind." Len shook his head. "Anyway, Kaito, Sukone-san and I aren't involved..." The words felt like a stab in her heart, but she smiled anyway. He would come around soon. "And you're single because you're just a loser." Len rolled his crystal blue eyes.

"LEN! You wound me." Kaito clasped a hand to his chest, pretending to be stabbed.

Tei giggled. It was surprisingly all right to be with these people-except Miku, of course. Miku was horrible.

...Was this what most people felt like?

* * *

That day, Tei followed Len home, just like always. She hid behind buildings, but she still saw him perfectly. His beautiful golden hair caught the sun, and his delicate little sister followed him, her hand in his.

Fortunately, they were just siblings. Had anything been different, she would have destroyed Rin in instants. No one except her could have him.

Len stopped while walking, and turned around. Tei quickly hid herself behind a wall. "Rin..."

"Yes?" She turned to him.

"Go on ahead. There's something I want to see."

He'd seen her. He would be so angry. Tei froze, knees pulled to her chest.

"Sukone-san. You can come out now." His voice was light.

She stood up, brushed off her skirt, and walked towards the blond. Len was smiling, his perfect face lit up, holding out his hand to her.

"L-Len-sama, I only-" She tried to make an excuse. Quickly, she had to.

He reached out and grabbed her wrist, his fingers biting in. "I saw you doing that every day, but you never hurt Rin-chan. You're lucky that you didn't, and the background search I did on you didn't show anything like that. Otherwise, you'd be dead," he whispered. His smile was bright and angelic, as if he'd just heard a really good joke, and Tei felt herself blushing again.

He didn't mind. He wanted to kill.

With every moment she learned more about him, she fell in love even more.

"Such a gentleman." Tei whispered back. She giggled.

"Well, that and another reason." Len sighed. "You killed Sukone Teiru. It was infamous among those who'd heard of it." The words were like a physical force.

_A room full of blood, and her sister's teary face-_

Tei said nothing for a moment, and then whispered, "You did your research."

He laughed. "To see what you must have done-they never got it out of the walls. One of the internet topics that came up when I looked it up was some new lady in your old apartment wondering why the floor had red undertones. How beautiful."

Tei felt a smile grow onto her face. He  _understood._ She'd always thought it was beautiful, the way that blood looked when it came out of a body and the life fading from someone's eyes.

But not in the room full of blood. Never in the room full of blood. Still, if Len talked about the room, it was okay.

"Thank you!" She would have curtsied, were it not for Len's grip on her wrist.

"To think of a girl who can murder someone as violently as that...I guess you could say that I fell in love when I read about you." He grinned.

_He liked her back._

Tei felt like the world was spinning around her. He liked her, and he liked her killing, and-She leaned in(she was the same height as him), and kissed him.

He kissed back, pulling her in closer to him by his grip on her wrist. It felt like a trill of electricity through her body, and she was shocked when he pulled back.

"I-I-"

"I kind of guessed you like me back already, Sukone-san." Len said. "I mean, you did stalk me home from school every single day and you did just kiss me."

Tei blushed. "Thank you! But...I'd never expected that you'd like  _me_  back." She felt like a girl from one of those stupid teen romance novels that Mayu collected, but maybe that was normal.

"Wow, you're surprisingly shy. It's kind of nice." Len smiled. "I had expected...something different."

"Like what?" Tei pushed back a strand of her white hair. She hoped Len didn't take it as anything violent-it was just how she wanted to be around him.

"Well, more murder."

She giggled. "You're more murderous than me, it seems."

Len shook his head. "No. I normally go around my own things rather quietly, but you really impress me. You painted the room with blood, you mutilated that man to the point when they needed to use DNA testing to identify whose corpse it was, and you still went uncaught. You're amazing." He had been smiling with an angelic joy through this, and just looking at that made Tei smile herself. He was so beautiful..

"People are walking this way. Your neighborhood's pretty quiet, you know that? Even if we didn't whisper, not that many people would have heard." The white-haired girl looked around. "Did you make it this way?" she whispered.

"Nah. It's just that our school lets out late. I keep a lot of time. If people get worried, then it will be bad and they'll put way more effort into finding me." He whispered the second bit into her ear, and she blushed at his closeness. She turned around and kissed him, this time sliding her tongue into his mouth.

He held her closer to him, before finally drawing away. "Rin's probably wondering about me. I'll just say I ran into someone from school. It's true, after all."

"...all right." It almost hurt her physically to see him walk away, and she had to force herself to not follow him.

She wondered if she should tell him why she liked him back. After all, he'd told her why he liked her. But...no. He shouldn't have to know about that. He knew. He remembered.

Had it ever happened to someone else?

No. That was stupid. That thing was hers, and hers alone. It was all hers.

Tei set off home.

*Yes, I am aware of Haku's canon personality, and all shall be explained. Eventually.


	2. Marie-Luise

Gakupo sighed, putting the equipment he'd gotten out for the kendo club away. There was no more real point...no one had come, anyway.

Oh dear. Just he finally finished clearing the swords away, someone had appeared.

"Hello." He bowed deeply. "Were you here to join the kendo club? I am sorry, but you are too late. However-"

"No." The girl gave him a sharp glance, her red eyes flicking over him. "You seen a girl named Hatsune Miku?" She crossed her arms under her ample chest.

"Ah..." He knew of Miku. Everyone did. She was like him, he supposed, but he had never met her.

"Taking that as a yes." The girl sighed. "Where?"

"I do not know."

She shrugged. "You don't need to be so formal."

"It is just my manner of speaking. However, I must say that I have not seen Hatsune-san. I have only heard of her."

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Have you done her?"

Gakupo had an instant before he realized what the girl meant. "Wh-What?! I don't...I would never-"

"Rare." The girl smirked.

"Wh-What's your name, anyway? And why do you want to see Hatsune-san?" Changing the subject was always good. Gakupo didn't exactly do things like 'sex'. Ever.

She snickered. "Haigo Meiko. Just wanted to talk to her. And really, you've probably screwed her, so I thought you were a good choice."

Gakupo clenched his fists. He tried to remain quiet. "Th-Those were false. The rumors, I mean. You probably heard-"

"What?" Meiko smirked. "That you-"

"I...please don't talk about it." He'd heard them enough, he didn't want to have this girl rubbing what they said in his face.

"So, it's true, huh? Man, you're nasty." Meiko's face twisted.

"L-Lily and I...please leave, Haigo-san."

She grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "Look-"

"What do you have against Hatsune-san, anyway?"

Meiko looked away, silent. It seemed like he'd hit a nerve.

"I apologize if I-"

Meiko walked away.

He felt like he had to apologize, and followed her. To be cruel to a lady-he bumped into someone.

They both went crashing to the ground.

"I-" He quickly stood up. The girl would probably try to kill him, or-

She was beautiful, her half-lidded blue eyes staring up at him and her long pink hair spreading around her.*

She was completely still, looking up at him blankly.

He extended a hand. "Miss, may I help you up?"

She nodded almost imperceptibly, and he took her hand, hauling the girl to her feet.

"Er. Sorry for bumping into you. I just-I was accidentally rude to a lady, and I had to apologize. You understand?"

Another barely-there nod.

"Are you hurt? Do you need to go to the nurse?"

She shook her head.

Gakupo nodded. "Well..." No, romantic relationships never ended well. Even if she was pretty, it would just end up being Lily redux. He should just leave. "I suppose I'll see you tommorrow-unless you have any clubs you were in? I could walk you there."

"I was just in study hall. I can finish my homework at home." Her voice was low, beautiful, and emotionless.

"Well, can I-"

"Oh my _god."_ That voice...Akita Neru glared at the two of them. She grabbed the pink-haired girl's wrist. "Luka-san, you're talking to _him?_ "

Her friends-Haku, Gumi, and Mayu-glared at him. Especially Gumi.

Gakupo held his hands out in a gesture of supplication. "Sis-we were just-there was nothing-"

"Right. Just like there was nothing with _Lily._ Luka, stay the hell away from that scumbag." Gumi snorted. "He doesn't deserve to live."

"I know!" Mayu gasped. "He's disgusting!" They took the girl-Luka?-and walked away.

He wanted to say something, but the words were swallowed in his throat.

Maybe they were right. Maybe he really was disgusting.

* * *

Mayu walked with the others, finally stopping when they were out of sight. "Are you okay?" She turned to Megurine Luka. She didn't know the girl, but she did know that she needed to protect her.

Luka frowned. "What's wrong?"

Neru snorted. "Gakupo's trash. You shouldn't go near him."

Luka's face was blank, unreadable. "He seemed nice..."

"You shouldn't!" Haku waved a purple-nailed finger. "That's just for the record! He's a really bad person."

Oh, Haku. She was so perfect. Mayu hung on every word she said. And of course, Mayu was her very best friend-even closer than Neru. Neru didn't know the secret.

Mayu couldn't wait to tell Usanomimi about this. She'd be so excited!

"You could say thank you." Neru said. "Anyway, we all have to go. Mayu, are you coming with me?"

"No..." Mayu sighed, pouting. "I think nee-chan wants me to go home. She's so controlling!"

Haku grinned, patting her on the back. "Don't worry! Even if your nee-chan is always a jerk, you can still hang out with us other times!"

"Yeah..." She hugged Haku. "Goodbye!"

She had been so close to Haku.

She loved Haku so much.

*line break*

It was a problem, though. The secret that Haku had told her.

Because...Haku was going to become an idol.

She had been so happy, her red eyes(so much like her sister's)alive with hope and joy. She was so excited...

But she was going to date all sorts of cute boys as an idol. She was going to be so happy...with other people.

She was going to leave Mayu. She wasn't even going to be a friend to her. She was going to be with other people, not with Mayu. She wasn't going to care about her.

And Mayu hated that. Haku had to be hers. Hers and hers alone, for all of eternity. But...Haku was going to look at other people.

There was nothing Mayu could do to stop it...wasn't there?

*line break*

Mayu opened the door. "Sis, I'm home!"

"Welcome back." Tei smiled. "Did you have a good day?"

Mayu ignored her. Tei didn't understand what she was going to do. She wasn't like her. Mayu didn't care about her. The blonde walked into her room, slamming the door.

"Mimi, do you know?" She threw herself onto the bed, looking at the bunny. It did not move.

"Haku-chan told me a secret. Do you think that means she loves me?"

She was probably going to date all of the cute boys. She remembered what Haku had said...

_"Mayu-chan, can you keep a secret?" The white-haired girl twined a strand of her hair around one pale finger._

_"Of course!" Anything for Haku. "What is it?"_

_"I'm going to become an idol!" Haku beamed at her._

_"What do you mean?" Mayu gasped, a hand to her mouth._

_"You know how I'm in choir, right? Well, they scouted me! I don't believe it! I'm so excited-I'm going to be an idol!"_

_"That's wonderful!" Mayu bounced up and down._

_"Yeah! I can't wait to meet Ted for real!"_

Meet Ted for real.

_"D-Do you have a crush?" Mayu hoped it sounded like simple excitement, and not jealousy. Of course, Ted was out of Haku's league...right?_

_But Haku belonged to her. That was just the way it was. That had to be the way it was, forever and ever. If it wasn't..._

_"Yeah!" Haku giggled._

_Mayu stared at her, and she felt her heart sink to her shoes._

_"But, I might date someone else! Idols get all the cute boys..."_

_"Well, I'm happy for you, then!" Mayu giggled._

Mayu stared at Mimi. "She doesn't love me. She won't love me. Why won't she love me?"

Would she have to make Haku love her back? But what if Haku didn't swing that way?

Then...she would have to do something drastic, maybe. Haku and her could be together then...

* At this point, I feel the need to interject that the character of Luka in this fanfic is unabashedly borrowed from one of my other fics.

Perhaps she's what would have happened to that Luka if elements from that fic hadn't come into play.


	3. The Forest Under The Sea

Evening was falling, and Rin was back from her job. She'd only spent a few minutes at home to get her stuff away before going to work.

They didn't have much money, so Rin and Len both had a lot to do. She opened the door.

"I'm home."

Her brother looked up from the pile of papers on their kitchen table, and ran over to her. "Rin! Welcome back!" He hugged her tightly.

Rin smiled. "I wasn't even gone for that long..." Then again, he had always been a bit clingy towards her. Even so, Rin loved him.

And then again...there was that.

"Well, it is reasonable for you to be worried, I guess." Rin laughed lightly. "My boss was scared I'd get in trouble while walking home..."

"From what?!" Len practically jumped forwards. He looked so scared, it was a bit surprising.

"You...didn't hear?" Rin asked. "Well, it's pretty bad! You should know about it...what if you got hurt?"

"Well, what is it?" Len asked.

"There was a bunch of murders in this neighborhood recently!" Rin sighed. "Len, I can't believe you didn't hear...you should be worried about things like that, you know." She sighed. But he wouldn't, she knew. He never did seem to be scared of something. He always sacrificed himself, doing stupid things. And she couldn't do anything about that.

"I am, I just focus on other things, most of the time." He smiled. "Thanks, Rin-chan."

She smiled brightly. "You're welcome!"

But he wouldn't go on her advice. He never would. It was like Len didn't even have a conception of danger.

Still, she couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

Kaito had been walking towards the others, before he saw someone standing in front of him.

"Ah! Miss, I'm sorry, but-"

"You idiot. You're not 'sorry' for anything."

He looked up, and met red eyes.

"...Mei-chan. It's good to see you again." He smiled, forcing the expression onto his face.

Meiko glared at him. "That's what you say? You fucker, you still think you have the right to call me that stupid nickname?"

Kaito was silent. Meiko...had they allowed themselves to drift apart to this point? When they were children, it had all been different. But now-

No. He was being even more of an idiot than usual. He was worthless, he knew that. How could he be so terrible to her?

"I'm...sorry..." Kaito's voice was quiet.

"How...you fucking..." Meiko's fists were clenched, he noticed, tightly enough that the knuckles were white. "You think that can do _anything?!_ You think that a 'sorry' will be enough!?"

"I'm so sorry." That was all he could repeat, over and over, staring at his feet. He was worthless and stupid, and couldn't do anything else. It was so stupid, he knew. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Meiko shouted. "I'll never forgive you! Never! I-"

"Stop yelling at him!" The voice was different, and Kaito stared. Miku stood there, forcing herself between the two. "I was looking for you, Kaito, and now...you monster, how can you be so cruel to Kaito! He's my friend! S-So...don't you dare even come near him and be cruel to him like that!" Kaito couldn't see her face, but the small girl quaked with rage.

"Miku, there's no need to do this. Meiko-san and I are just talking." Kaito began.

"I don't let anyone talk like that to my friends." Miku said quietly.

"What, so you think he actually cares about you?" Meiko asked. She laughed bleakly. "You're so stupid. Kaito doesn't care about anyone! He's just going to leave you all alone when you need him most, no matter how much you try to find him! I can't believe another stupid girl fell for that stupid spiel about 'caring about you'!" Meiko's voice had rose while she was speaking, and she was now practically screaming.

She was right, Kaito knew. He wasn't worth anything. He was just worthless. The blue-haired man turned, and walked away. He was just going to make things worse by being there. He was useless. He didn't deserve to exist.

Kaito couldn't even think of going to class, idiot that he was. He was too worthless for that.

He was just going to leave. He didn't deserve to do this...he was stupid, cold, and worthless.

The blue-haired boy walked off campus, or at least tried to. A hand caught his sleeve, and sent him back.

"Kaito!" It was Rin. "You look terrible! Did you see what happened to Miku?"

"She's talking with someone I know. An old friend." Kaito tried to smile at the blonde.

"Kaito, are you trying to-" Len stopped abruptly.

"Yeah, you look kind of sick." Rin nodded. "But...an old friend of yours? I'd like to meet them, I think!"

"We're going to be late. Both of you, hurry up." Len took his sister's hand, and shot Kaito a sharp glance. He followed them into the school, trying to seem normal. He absent-mindedly wiped off the tears from his face with one sleeve of his school blazer.

"We...have the same first class today, right?" he asked nervously, playing with the end of the light blue scarf he always wore. It was worn near the edges from how much he did it. He had far too many bad habits. He really was worth nothing...

"You idiot. Don't you know your own schedule?" Len rolled his eyes.

Kaito flinched. God, he was so worthless. "S-Sorry! I really am so sorry! I won't do it, I'm sorry. I know I'm an idiot..."

"Kaito, you need to calm down. And no, you don't. We have English, and you have Literature." The blond rolled his cerulean eyes as they walked on. "You need to be reminded of where it is, too?"

"I'm so sorry..." He was worthless, even disappointing his friends like that. He shouldn't be allowed to live.

"Len!" Rin clicked her tongue. "Don't tease him like that! Kaito's really upset right now. You shouldn't be so rude to him. Kaito, do you-"

"I'm fine, Rin-chan." Kaito smiled. "It's really not that bad." He walked away from them.

Rin was worried, wasn't she? She shouldn't be. He wasn't worth worrying about.

* * *

As Len sat down, he noticed Tei sit down next to him and his sister.

It was strange. She was so much like him in many ways. She was still cute, at least. He most certainly wasn't anything even close to that. He smiled at her, and she blushed.

Rin smiled. "Oh, Len, are you really dating her? That's wonderful!"

He was glad that she seemed to have recovered from when she was so worried about Kaito. He felt the stirring of rage in the pit of his stomach. That bastard had made his sister worry about him...

Anyone who made Rin worry deserved to die. Even though he had done it...he'd have to make it quiet the next time he killed someone. He would never dare hurt Rin, but she didn't know that.

Tei's entire face was red. "N-No! It's not like that or anything!" She cast a glance at him. "But..."

"No. But, since they asked...how about you-" Before he could say anything, he was cut off by her excited response.

"Of course I'd go on a date with you!"

"Sukone-kun. Kagamine-kun. You two seem to be having fun. Mind telling the rest of us?" The teacher, Hiyama-sensei, smiled at them.

Len smiled and laughed while Tei covered her face, sitting down.

She really did like him. It would be so much easier now.

Sukone Tei was the best possible tool to use to help out Rin-chan. She would be such a good pawn.


End file.
